roam_at_homefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Österreich
Überblick Österreich erscheint für deutsche Datennutzer zunächst als ein sehr günstiges Land. Die Preise sind dort wesentlich niedriger als in Deutschland, die Netze sind durchweg besser ausgebaut wie der P3-Netztest für Connect jedes Jahr zeigt. Die Sprachbarriere fällt (vom Akzent abgesehen) für Deutsche weg. Prepaid wird in Österreich Wertkarte''' genannt. Aber auch in Österreich wird man ziemlich enttäuscht werden, will man sich eine gute Alternative nach Deutschland mitbringen. Im Internet auf Plattformen wie eBay und anderen werden verschiedene prepaid SIM-Karten aus Österreich zum Verkauf angeboten. Bei den Betreiber sollten man darauf achten, dass sie beispielsweise auch online aus Deutschland aus registrierbar sind, wenn man nicht vor Ort ist. Hier gibt es eine gute Übersicht über die Optionen für jede Marke. SIM-Karten gibt es in Österreich an vielen Stellen: in Kiosken, Elektromärkten, Telefon- und Internetläden, Drogerienketten, Schreibwarenhandlungen wie Libro, Warenhäusern, Tankstellen oder Tabakwarenläden (sog. ''Trafiken). Ob nun überall dort auch registriert werden kann, muss sich noch zeigen. In den Läden der Anbieter geht es jedenfalls kostenlos, Reseller könnten dafür Aufpreise erheben. Überall kann man auch aufladen und bekommt einen Ladebon mit Code. Aufladen geht aber auch mit einer deutschen Kreditkarte per Internet auf der Seite des Anbieters oder ohne Aufpreise bei onlineaufladen.at. Merkwürdigerweise wurden bisher in vielen Läden der Netzbetreiber selbst keine "Wertkarten" verkauft. Es gibt 3 Netzbetreiber in Österreich: * A1 (Austria Telekom) * Magenta (T) (bis 2019 T-Mobile der Deutsche Telekom) * Drei (3''') (Hutchison) Dazu gesellen sich viele MVNOs und Untermarken der Betreiber wie HoT, yesss, bob usw.. Internet wird sowohl als Bonus für Aufladungen und in Starterpaketen ausgegeben, als auch in normalen Monatspaketen, entweder als reines Datenpaket oder Smartphonepaket mit Minuten, SMS und GB. Die meisten Betreiber haben SIM-Karten mit Sprache, SMS und Daten für Handys und reine Datenkarten mit anderen Tarifen für Laptops oder Tablets im Programm, die aber auch in Smartphones funktionieren. '''Registrierung Bis Ende 2018 waren prepaid SIM-Karten in Österreich zumeist anonym, d.h. unregistriert und leicht auch im Internet verfügbar. Das hat die Regierung nun geändert und für 2019 ein Registrierungssystem ähnlich dem in Deutschland eingeführt. Alle neuen SIM-Karten müssen ab 1.1.2019, die Bestandskarten bis 1.9.2019 registriert werden, um sie dann noch aufzuladen zu können. Die Registrierung läuft vor Ort in den Läden der Betreiber ab, in den Partnershops und bei A1 auch in Postämtern. Inzwischen gibt es bei allen genannten Anbieten auch die Möglichkeit online zu registrieren. Dazu wählt man die Foto-Identifikation ''aus und lässt sich durch den Prozess führen. Man braucht ein Gerät mit Cam und Pass bzw. Personalausweis sowie eine stabile Internetverbindung. Mehr Angaben zum Prepaidmarkt in Österreich mit weiteren Angeboten in englischer Sprache unter: http://prepaid-data-sim-card.wikia.com/wiki/Austria '''Roam like at home in Österreich' Die österreichischen Betreiber standen der Einführung von RLAH mit Skepsis gegenüber. Sie sahen entweder ihre Gewinne oder die niedrigen Inlandspreise in Gefahr oder beides. Einige habe sich auch von der Regelung befreien lassen. Fast jeder Anbieter hat EU-Tarife mit RLAH neben sog. "Austria-Tarifen" im Programm. Austria-Tarife gelten nur in Österreich und es gibt kein RLAH, weil zumeist Roaming ganz gesperrt ist. Man muss also bei der Tarifauswahl genau aufpassen, was man nimmt, denn die EU verbietet den schnellen Wechsel zwischen reinen Inlandstarifen und roamingfähigen Tarifen. Magenta (mit den Prepaid-Eigenmarken Klax und tele.ring) und A1 bietet im Prepaid überhaupt Roaming an und bei Magenta wird Sprach- und SMS-Roaming wird auch nur auf Anfrage freigeschaltet, wenn man vorher dem Anbieter seine "stabilen Bindungen" nach Österreich nachgewiesen hat. Daher werden sie nicht weiter im Artikel berücksichtigt. Weil das für ihre MVNO HoT und yesss! '''nicht so gilt, kommen dieser Reseller aber vor. Ein paar andere Anbieter wie '''Spusu, '''das ansonsten für seine "fairen" Preise wirbt, hat sich auch von RLAH befreien lassen und darf befristet Aufpreise nehmen auf alle Daten, so dass dieser Anbieter auch nicht erwähnt wird. Andere Anbieter wie '''Drei (3) '''oder MVNOs ermöglichen internationales Datenroaming zu RLAH-Bedingungen in jenen Tarifen, die nicht als Inlandstarife angeboten werden. Dies aber oft auch nur - ähnlich wie in Polen - bis zu einer gewissen Grenze im Datenpaket. Weil die Preise in Österreich aber etwas höher sind als in Polen, sind die Volumen auch höher, die zu RLAH herausgegeben werden. Diese Grenze muss im Tarif klar angegeben werden und darf 2019 etwa 3,6 GB pro 10 € Verkaufspreis des Tarifs nicht unterschreiten. Zusätzlich verhängen die österreichischen Betreiber in der Regel nach 4 Monaten Dauerroaming ebenfalls Aufpreise, wenn man keine "stabilen Bindungen" nachweist. Diese Aufpreise sind auf 5,50 € pro GB (einschl. 20% Mwst.) in MB-Schritten gedeckelt. Man muss also in der Regel damit rechnen, die SIM-Karte nur 4 Monate in Deutschland sinnvoll einsetzen zu können, außer man belässt sie im Basistarif. Ein Missstand ist die mangelnde LTE-Verfügbarkeit österreichischer Anbieter in Deutschland, mit Ausnahme von Drei und yesss! Tests 2018/9 ergaben dabei folgendes Bild für Prepaid (s. Tabelle). Bei Laufzeitverträgen, die man als Deutscher in der Regel nicht bekommt, sieht es etwas besser aus. Stand: Juli 2019 1 = A1 hat internatl. Roaming komplett für Prepaid-SIM-Karten eingestellt 2 = Datenroaming bei Magenta nur nach Nachweis von "stabilen Bindungen" zu Österreich möglich Wer also prepaid Datenroaming in Deutschland in 4G/LTE-Netzen haben will, muss zu '''Drei oder yesss! '''gehen, wo alle drei deutschen Netze in LTE angeboten werden, was für Prepaid in Europa ziemlich einzigartig ist. '''Drei (3) Wie oben stehende Tabelle zeigt, ist Drei (3) der neben yesss! beste österreichische Anbieter, was den Zugang zu deutschen LTE-Netzen anbelangt. Alle drei deutschen Anbieter sind möglich mit LTE. Daher wird hier dieser Provider näher vorgestellt. Drei, oft nur mit der Zahl dargestellt, ist der drittgrößte Mobilfunkanbieter im Land, nachdem Drei in den letzten Jahren mit Orange fusioniert hat. Drei hält einen Marktanteil von 24% in Österreich, hat aber besonders viele Datennutzer und ein Netz in Österreich auf sehr guten Niveau, wie Netztests beweisen. Startpakete Drei verkauft 2 verschiedene Prepaidprodukte: * '''''Talk vorher:'' Nimm3 Telefonie'' - mit Sprache, SMS und Daten * Surf vorher: Nimm3 Internet - ''nur mit Daten Dies sind verschiedene Starterpacks, die nicht getauscht werden können. Für unsere Nutzung kommt eher der 'Talk' in Frage. Der Starter kostet 9,90 € und enthält 1000 Minuten, 1000 SMS und 4 GB Daten gültig für 30 Tage, die auch in der EU genutzt werden können, sofern man im Folgenden richtig wählt. Die SIM-Karte gibt es nicht in Drei-Shops, sondern in Libro, Hartlauer und anderen Geschäften. Aufladebons gibt's bei den üblichen Geschäften und Aufladungen sind auch per deutscher Kreditkarte oder Sofortbanking online ab 10 € möglich. Die obligatorische Registrierung von Drei SIM-Karten erfolgt in den Drei Shops und bei ihren Handelspartnern vor Ort und ergibt 10 GB Gratisguthaben. Seit Juli 2019 ist es nun auch möglich, Drei SIM-Karten aus der Ferne online zu registrieren. Dazu bereitet man ein Gerät mit Cam und eine stabile Internetverbindung. Man geht online und wählt die ''Foto-Identifikation ''als Verfahren. In der Folge wird eine Adresse gefragt, die unbedingt österreichisch sein muss. Hier bietet sich die Anschrift der Unterkunft o.ä. zu nennen. Um einen Adressenkonflikt zu vermeiden sollte man seinen deutschen Reisepass (wo keine Adresse drin steht) zur Registrierung nehmen. Danach wird auch ein Selfie benötigt und alles hochgeladen. Man muss etwas Geduld haben, da die OCR-Software oft den Namen falsch aus dem Dokument nimmt, was zu Ablehnung führt. Zum Management der SIM-Karte empfiehlt sich die App "3Kundenzone", die im Play- und App-Store oder hier erhältlich ist. Man kann die SIM auch über seine Kundenzone im online Profil verwalten, allerdings keinen Tarifwechsel darüber machen. Dies geht nur über die Hotline. Bei Aktivierung muss man sich wieder zwischen zwei Produktlinien entscheiden, die nicht getauscht werden dürfen: * 'Talk 'vormals: ''Nimm3 Klassik - ''Inlandstarif ohne Roaming - nicht wählen! * 'Talk EU 'vormals: ''Nimm3 Travel Klassik' -''' Tarif mit EU-Roaming''' Hier muss man die Tarifreihe '''''Talk EU wählen. Da die EU vorschreibt, dass Roaming und Nicht-Roaming-Tarife nicht einfach gewechselt werden können, ist ein Umwechseln wohl nicht möglich. Nutzer teilten mit, dass sie für einen Wechsel in einen 3Shop mussten, da dieser online nicht möglich ist. Drei ''Talk'' Der Standardtarif Talk EU ''hat keine Monatsgebühr. Gespräche und SMS kosten 8 ct EU-weit und Daten hohe 15 ct pro MB. Dazu bietet Drei zwei verschiedene Monatspakete für 30 Tage an, die ausdrücklich auch in der EU gelten: Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Angeboten österreichischer Betreiber können die 8 GB bzw. 18 GB sowie Minuten und SMS komplett im EU-Roaming verwendet werden ohne eine weitere Volumengrenze. Die LTE-Geschwindigkeit ist offiziell auf 100 Mbit/s im Download und 50 Mbit/s im Upload begrenzt. Tests im deutschen Roaming ergaben aber effektiv höhere Werte und gute Latenz für Roaming-SIM-Karten um 60 ms. Wenn man mehr Daten als die Pakete verbraucht, landet man im teuren Klassik-Travel-Tarif oder kann Zusatzpakete für die Restlaufzeit buchen, die auch komplett im EU-Roaming nutzbar sind: * zusätzliche 1 GB: 5 € * zusätzliche 5 GB: 9 € Diese Zusatzpakete sind über die 3Kundenzone oder App buchbar. Der Tarif lässt sich schwer preislich vergleichen, da er auch ein großes Sprach- und SMS-Kontingent mit beinhaltet, dass in Deutschland nur mit einer All-Net-Sprachflat für ca. 5 € Aufpreis zu bekommen wäre. '''Drei ''Surf' In Juni 2018 wurden schließlich auch die ersten Datentarife aus der Reihe 'Surf mit EU-Roaming von Drei versehen, und zwar ihre sog. "Internet-Flats", nicht aber die kleineren Tarife bei denen Roaming weiter deaktiviert bleibt. Folgende zwei Tarife für 30 Tage wurden für EU Roaming freigegeben: Die Daten im EU Roaming werden nur bis 10 bzw. 20 GB ohne Aufpreise herausgegeben. Was auffällt ist, dass der Tarif nicht günstiger ist als der Combo-Tarif der ''Nimm3 Travel-''Reihe weiter oben. '''FUP Aufgrund der bisherigen Erfahrungen aus Österreich muss man bei allen Roamingtarifen davon ausgehen, dass nach 4 Monaten Schluss ist mit RLAH und die üblichen Aufpreise für Roaming genommen werden, sollte man keine "stabilen Bindungen" zu Österreich nachweisen können. Nach ca. 3,5 Monaten Dauerroaming erhält man folgende Mitteilung: "Lieber Drei Kunde. Sie haben Ihren Tarif in den letzten 4 Monaten überwiegend in der EU genutzt .... Sollte sich die Nutzung in den nächsten 2 Wochen nicht ändern .... so werden zusätzlich für Datendienste 0,007 EUR/MB verrechnet.". ''Wenn auch der Betrag auf 5,4 ct/MB 2019 fällt, sollte man dann das Roamen besser beenden. '''Fazit' Ein besonderer Vorteil der Drei-Tarife aus Österreich ist, dass alle drei deutschen LTE-Netze nahezu ungedrosselt möglich sind. Dies bietet sonst nur wenige eine Prepaid-SIMs aus Europa. Man muss aber dazu bemerken, dass ein automatischer Netzwechsel nur bei völligen Funkloch des verbundenen Anbieters erfolgt und man deswegen u.U. sein bevorzugtes Roamingnetz stattdessen manuell wählen muss. Die Pakete sind auch mit 8 bzw. 18 GB relativ groß bemessen. Sucht man alle 3 Netze in kleinerer Menge und stärker gedrosselt, sollte man das Angebot aus Luxemburg näher betrachten. Man muss aber dazu sagen, dass nach etwa 4 Monaten die Zeit-FUP gegen Dauerroaming droht. Mehr Infos Alle Drei-Angebote lassen sich leicht online über die App 3Kundenzone steuern die für Android hier oder im Play Store und für iOS im App Store vorliegt. * Website von Drei für mehr Informationen: https://www.drei.at/de/shop/wertkarte/ yesss! Yesss! ist ein Diskonter (österr. für Discounter) und MVNO im Netz von Marktführer A1. Während A1 seit Frühjahr 2019 sämliches Roaming auf seinen neuen Prepaid-Wertkarten gestoppt hat, geht yesss! den gegensätzlichen Weg. Er hat neuerdings 4G/LTE auch im Roaming und kann damit sogar alle 3 deutschen LTE-Netze öffnen. Wegen Zeit- und Volumen-FUPs ist er weniger ein Anbieter, der sich für langfristige, intensive Nutzung eignet, sondern für diejenigen, die alle 3 deutschen LTE-Netze suchen ähnlich wie bei Drei Austria. Die Netze von o2 und Vodafone sind dabei priorisiert. Ein Einbuchen in Telekom ist jedoch auch nach etwas längerer Wartezeit bzw. mehrmaligen Versuchen auch möglich. Yesss!-SIM-Karten werden auch übers Internet vekauft und eine Online-Registrierung aus Deutschland ist für Nicht-Österreicher erst seit Juni 2019 möglich. Der Vorgang ist kostenlos und dauert ca. 3 Minuten. Dazu muss man die Vorder- und Rückseite des deutschen Personalausweises oder Reisepasses abfotografieren und ein Selfie machen und hochladen. Man muss etwas Geduld haben, da die OCR-Software oft den Namen falsch aus dem Dokument nimmt, was zu Ablehnung führt. Daneben kann man die SIM natürlich auch vor Ort in Österreich kaufen und in Postämtern, A1-Shops oder dem ausgewiesenen Fachhandel registrieren, was allerdings bis zu 5 € kosten kann. Tarife Yesss! hat dabei Elemente von HoT (s.u.) mit einer sehr günstigen Standardrate von 0,9 Cent pro MB für Wenignutzer und Drei (s.o.) mit der Verfügbarkeit aller 3 Netze. Es wird eine Volumen-FUP durchgeführt, d.h. die in der EU herausgegeben Volumen sind gekappt und werden bei jeden Paket genannt. Darüberhinaus, ist auch davon auszugehen, dass yesss! die Zeit-FUP nach 4 Monaten zieht und stabile Nachweise fordert. Es gibt diese Kombi- und reine Datentarife für 30 Tage mit Roaming: Die SIM gibt es kostenlos bzw. mit dem gleichen Guthaben vorgeladen in den Supermärkten von Billa, Lidl oder Penny, in den Tankstellen BP, ENI, OMV und Shell, bei Libro, der Post und anderen Läden. Besonders eignet sich der Kauf in einem Postamt, da man dort gleich registrieren kann. Dort kann man auch Ladebons kaufen oder über den online Kontomanager bzw. die App mit Kreditkarte aufladen. Die App ist im deutschen Play und App-Store erhältlich. Das Login ist die Telefonummer und das Kundenkennwort, das auf der SIM-Karte steht. Dort kann man auch Tarifstände überprüfen oder indem man 'INFO' an die 810820 per SMS schickt. Bei den Complete-Tarifen können bis zu zwei Monatsvolumen in den Folgemonat übertragen werden, wenn der Tarif weiterläuft. Dioe hat aber auf Roaming keinen Einfluss, da sich dieses Guthaben stets nach dem Paketpreis richtet und nicht übertragen werden kann. Fazit Yesss! zieht mit dem besonderer Vorteil der Drei-Tarife aus Österreich gleich, dass alle drei deutschen LTE-Netze relativ hoch gedrosselt möglich sind. Dies bietet sonst nur wenige Prepaid-SIMs aus Europa. Man muss aber auch dazu bemerken, dass ein automatischer Netzwechsel nur bei völligen Funkloch des verbundenen Anbieters erfolgt und man deswegen u.U. sein bevorzugtes Roamingnetz stattdessen manuell wählen muss. Die Pakete sind weniger groß bemessen als bei Drei. Daneben wird der niedrige Grundtarif von HoT mit 0,9 ct pro MB angeboten. Wie schon bei den anderen Angeboten aus Österreich muss man aber davon ausgehen, dass eine Verwendung über 4 Monate hinaus ohne stabile Bindungen zu Österreich unterbunden wird, außer man verbleibt im Basistarif. Mehr Infos Alle yesss!-Angebote lassen sich leicht online über den online Kontenmanager steuern oder App, die für Android hier oder im Play Store und für iOS im App Store vorliegt. * Website von yesss! für mehr Informationen: https://www.yesss.at HoT '(Hofer Telekom) HoT steht für Hofer Telekom und ist der mit Abstand größte MVNO im Land. Er benutzt in Österreich das Netz von T-Mobile in 2G, 3G und 4G; in Deutschland stehen nur 2G und 3G von Telekom und Telefónica zur Verfügung. Hofer ist der österreichische Markenname der Aldi-Supermärkte aus Deutschland. Wie Aldi Talk hierzulande gibt es die SIM-Karten nur in den Hofer-Supermärkten an der Kasse. Die obligatorische Registrierung erfolgt in den Hofer-Läden mit Pass oder Ausweis oder online über ein Video-ID-Verfahren ähnlich dem deutschen, das auch für Ausländer verfügbar ist. HoT wird hier weniger wegen des Preises der Pakete gelistet. Sie wenden strikt Volumen- und Zeit-FUPs bei RLAH an und sind ohne eine LTE-Verfügbarkeit im deutschen Roaming weniger interessant für eine Nutzung hierzulande. Hofers Listung erfolgt vielmehr für einen Preis in einem Tarif, der in Deutschland sehr teuer verkauft wird: der Standardrate. Der Standardpreis ist der Preis, der gezahlt wird, wenn keine Option gebucht wurde und gelegentlich auch, wenn die Option verbraucht ist. Sie wird in MB-Schritten oder sogar noch kleineren Einheiten abgerechnet. Eigentlich ist dies die fairste Weise Datenverbrauch zu messen (sofern die Schritte klein gewählt sind), denn bei Paketen entsteht immer das Problem der Volumengrenze. Verbraucht man weniger, "verschenkt" man Daten; verbraucht man mehr, wird man gedrosselt, muss einen Aufpreis bezahlen, Aufbuchpakete zubuchen oder sogar ganz abgeschaltet. Das haben auch deutsche Anbieter erkannt und wollen die Kunden in Pakete zwingen. Dazu wird der Standardpreis sehr hoch gehalten. Beim größten deutschen MVNO Aldi Talk beträgt er z.B. 24 Cent pro MB (= 245 € pro GB), bei den wenigen günstigeren deutschen Anbietern mind. 6 ct pro MB (= 60 € pro GB bei Callmobile von Drillisch). Im Ausland ist dieser Standardpreis häufig viel geringer. Der günstigste Anbieter in Österreich dafür ist Spusu, der nur 0,4 Cent pro MB verlangt, aber im Roaming grundsätzlich Aufpreise erheben darf. Die nächst günstige sind eety, yesss und HoT mit seinem Standardtarif HoT Flex und 0,9 ct pro MB. Dies liegt um 1/27 unter den normalen und noch immer 1/7 unter dem günstigsten deutschen Preis. Die A1-Marke yesss und Drei-Marke eety (s.u.) liegen auch auf diesen 0,9 ct/MB Niveau, bieten aber jeweils unterschiedliche deutsche Netze ohne 4G/LTE (s.o.). Die Standardrate hat aber nur wenige (absichtliche) Nutzer. Für Minimalvolumen bis 100 MB empfiehlt sich häufig ein gratis Netzclub-Tarif in Deutschland. Es sind nur wenige Szenarien denkbar, in denen sich der Standardtarif wirklich lohnt, wie z.B. stark schwankende Nutzung von 0 bis 300 MB pro Monat oder als Reservekarte, weil kein Grundpreis anfällt. Daher wird HoT auch eher als Nischenprodukt hier empfohlen, denn 1 GB wird immerhin noch mit gut 9 € auch im Standardtarif ggü. deutschen prepaid Paketpreisen teuer verkauft. ''Hot Flex nimmt 0,9 ct pro MB für Daten in fairen 102,4 kb-Schritten in Österreich und in der EU zu max. 50 Mbit/s, die aber nur in Österreich im LTE erreicht werden. SMS und die Gesprächsminute kosten 3,9 ct in der EU und Österreich. Die SIM-Karte kann über den Account "Mein HoT" oder die gleichnamige App leicht geführt werden. Eine Aufladung in Höhe von mind. 10 € ist online oder per App über Kreditkarte oder PayPal alle 12 Monate erforderlich, um die SIM-Karte am Leben zu erhalten. Es ist allerdings davon auszugehen, dass HoT nach 4 Monaten dauerhaften Aufenthalts in Deutschland Aufpreise für den "Missbrauch" der EU-Regelung nimmt. Die Aufschläge sind gedeckelt und betragen 2019 wie folgt: Aus der Tabelle wird sichtbar, dass selbst der Standardtarif mit Aufpreisen, die ggf. nach 4 Monaten für Missbrauch erhoben werden dürfen, das Preisniveau dauerhaft relativ günstig hält, sofern man wenig nutzt. Eine Standardrate von 1,44 ct pro MB gibt es so in Deutschland nicht und die Gesprächs- und SMS-Gebühren liegen auch dauerhaft unten denen der typischen deutschen 9 ct - Prepaidanbietern. '''Mehr infos Alle HoT-Angebote lassen sich leicht über die App "Mein HoT" steuern, die hier oder im Play Store für Android-Nutzer und im App Store für iOS-Nutzer vorliegt. * Website von Hofer Telekom für mehr Informationen: https://www.hot.at Lidl connect (Limbo) Ähnlich wie in Deutschland steht Lidl in Österreich in starker Konkurrenz zu Aldi, der dort Hofer heißt. Im Juli 2019 brachte daher Lidl seine eigene Marke Lidl Connect neu heraus, die man nicht mit der gleichen Marke in Deutschland verwechseln sollte. Das österreichische Lidl Connect mit dem Maskottchen Limbo ist im Netz von Drei beheimatet und in 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE bis zu 100 Mbit/s im Down- und 50 Mbit/s im Upload, je nach Tarif. In Deutschland funkt Lidl Connect mit den gleichen Geschwindigkeiten und vernünftigen Ping in den 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE Netz von o2/Telefónica mit Priorität. Daneben sind auch Vodafone in 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE möglich und Telekom in 2G und 3G, nicht aber in 4G/LTE. Die Lidl Connect AT Starterpakete gibt es nur in den Lidl Filiale in Österreich (Filialsuche). Sie haben aber auch vereinzelt den Weg auf eBay.de gefunden. Sie kosten im Basis-Tarif vor Ort 1,99 € ohne Aufladung oder den Preis des ersten Pakets in den anderen Tarifen, die auf den anderen Startern voreingestellt sind. Vom Basistarif bzw. nach Ablauf des 1. Monats der anderen Tarife kann man seinen Tarif per USSD-Code frei wechseln. Im Gegensatz zu Hofer (HoT) registriert Lidl in Österreich die Starter nicht in der Filiale. Man muss dazu online gehen und die "Foto-Identifikation" als Verfahren auswählen. Dort wird in einem automatisierten Prozess ein Selfie genommen und ein Foto des Personalausweises bzw. Reisepasses. Die dortigen Daten werden mit den Eingaben abgeglichen. Leider ist die OCR-Software fehlerhaft und liest Namen leicht falsch aus dem Ausweis und verweigert dann die Registrierung. Es wird aber angezeigt was sie wie liest, so dass man dann mit falsch geschriebenen Namen sich erfolgreich registrieren kann. Ein Internetbezug mit Registrierung im Ausland ist damit möglich. Die SIM-Karte ist 12 Monate ab Aufladung gültig. Im 13. Monat kann man nur noch angerufen werden und hat die Möglichkeit die SIM-Karte aufzuladen. Nach dem 13. Monat wird die SIM-Karte deaktiviert. Guthaben kann man lokal mit Ladebons aufladen oder online per Visa- MasterCard oder Sofortbanking. Dabei sollte man die automatische Komfortaufladung vermeiden. Es sind nur Beträge von 10 € oder 20 € bisher möglich. Guthaben kann über den Code *149# abgefragt werden. Tarife Lidl Connect Austria kopiert weitgehend HoT mit seiner Tarifwelt. Folgende Limbo-Tarife gibt es für 30 Tage: (*) = als Einführungsaktion dauerhaft gültig, bei Aktivierung bis mind. 15.8.2019 Für mehr Daten kann man den L-Tarif bis zu 6-mal innerhalb von 30 Tagen neu buchen. Oder ein Datenzusatzpaket von 10 GB (EU-Roaming: 3,7 GB) für 9,90 € per Code *151*662#. Alle Tarife sind über o.g. Code oder im online Bereich genannt Kontomanager beliebig wechselbar. Für Einheiten außerhalb der Pakete wird der Basis-Tarif berechnet. Die Taktung erfolgt im Minutentakt bzw. in 104 kB-Schritten. Es gibt zwar eine App für Lidl Connect AT. Die ist allerdings ziemlich unbrauchbar, da sie effektiv nur auf eine mobile Webseite des Kontomanagers umleitet, den man auch unter https://www.lidl-connect.at/de/customer/login#/one-time-code finden kann. Beim Roaming in Deutschland werden die oben in der Tabelle unter EU genannten Volumengrenzen genau eingehalten. Im Kontomanager werden sie angezeigt und eine Warn-SMS nach 80% und 100% verschickt. Benutzt man Datenvolumen im Roaming darüber hinaus, werden 0,5273 ct pro MB aufgeschlagen. Das Surf-Paket ist generell nicht roamingfähig. Zusätzlich muss davon ausgegangen werden, dass nach ca. 4 Monaten im Dauerroaming (außer beim Verbleib im Basistarif) Lidl den Nachweis nach stablien Bindungen zu Österreich fordert. Lidl Connect Österreich ist also damit langfristig im deutschen Roaming nur eine Option für Wenigverbraucher im Basistarif oder Normalverbraucher etwa bis 4 Monate. Es bietet allerdings eine bessere Netzauswahl in Deutschland als HoT, allerdings schlechtere als Drei oder yesss! Mehr Infos: * Website von Lidl Connect für mehr Informationen: https://www.lidl-connect.at/de/home Fazit Auch Österreich wird seinen Erwartungen nicht ganz gerecht, die von den Inlandspreisen geweckt werden. Roaming wird nur zögerlich und sehr begrenzt herausgegeben, immerhin noch etwas mehr als in Polen und für LTE nur durch Drei und yesss, dann aber gleich in allen drei deutschen Netzen. Dazu kommt auch hier eine eher strenge Anwendung der Zeit-FUP, die manche Angebote nach 4 Monaten nicht mehr lukrativ erscheinen lassen. Aufgrund der mangelnden LTE-Verfügbarkeit der anderen sind Drei, yesss! und Lidl für Wertkarte noch die weitaus beste Wahl. Für Minimalverbraucher bieten auch HoT eine Alternative. Ansonsten sollte man sehr bei der Tarifwahl aufpassen, dass man einen roamingfähigen Tarif für Deutschland erwischt. Die online Registrierung kann noch etwas haken und nach der Rückkehr aus Österreich nach Deutschland hat man wegen möglicher Aufpreise nach 4 Monaten nur eine kurze Freude daran, außer man verbleibt im Standardtarif.